


Ruby Red-Light

by EmbarrassedOne



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: F/F, F/M, Misogyny, Multi, Other, Perversion, Pokephilia, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25795360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmbarrassedOne/pseuds/EmbarrassedOne
Summary: The pokephilia industry’s is full of perversion and misogyny. May would not have it any other way. Join this girl's journey across Hoenn to become the very best porn star in the world!
Comments: 26
Kudos: 78





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Pokemon is not owned by me. That is, as always, a good thing.

About 15 years ago, several porn companies started to appear across every region. All of them focused on filming the depraved act of female trainers being fucked by pokemon. This became known as the pokeporn or pokephilia industry. 

It started as a rather small industry. The only people starring in these films were no-name trainers. No serious trainer would touch it. Still, the industry gained popularity. Slowly, it became prevalent enough that the starting age for a pokemon trainer was moved up to 18.

Then everything changed when Sinnoh’s newly crowned champion, Cynthia, starred in a film made by a studio called the Poke Star League. The industry’s popularity exploded. Pokephilia studios were suddenly able to pull in big names from the Pokemon League. More and more of these films started to star serious trainers and even gym leaders. No studio became bigger than the Poke Star League which produced hundreds of videos and employed the biggest names in the business. People say that a pokeslut has not made it to the top of the industry until she has starred in a Poke Star League movie.

The pokeporn industry’s culture is one of perversion and misogyny. While the actresses, at least the notable ones like semi-pro trainers, gym leaders, and champions are well paid, the big consensus around the industry and the world is that they are little more than sex toys. Whores used to make depraved films to entertain others. The act of submitting too and fucking pokemon, creatures that were often seen as pets, was incredibly degrading, so even though the industry is beloved by many, the actresses that star in the films are looked down upon.

* * *

My name is May, and I live in a little town in the Hoenn region called Littleroot. When I was young, I didn't really think about the pokeporn industry. I knew about its existence, but it was something that did not affect me. My dad, the gym leader Norman, hated the industry. He would grumble about how the sluts were ruining the art of training pokemon, but I did not care about it. I spent my days in Birch’s lab, learning about pokemon, and preparing to one day train them.

At the age of 16, I developed a habit of taking DVDs of pokemon battles from Birch’s lab, trying to learn anything I could to get better. One day I found an unlabeled DVD on Birch’s desk. I thought it was more battle footage, so I took it.

That night I watched it, and my life was changed forever.

The video was called “Overheat,” and it was 2 hours of fire type pokemon from every region running a train on the gym leader Flannery. I should have stopped watching immediately, but it was so mesmerizing. The look of absolute bliss on Flannery's face as she was fucked and abused by all those pokemon. The sweat pouring down her body. Her wanton, needy moans for more. It was amazing. That was not the first time I masturbated, but it was the first time it felt so intense.

After that night I learned everything I could. I started to frequent the Poke Star League forums. I made friends. I became best friends with Dawn, a girl one year older than me from the Sinnoh region. I saved up my money to get some toys from "BadDragonite" and kept my interests a secret.

On that night, my goals had changed. I did not want to be a regular trainer, I wanted to be a pokeslut. No, I did not want to be just any pokeslut, I wanted to be the very best. The number 1 Poke Star League girl in the world.

* * *

Day 0. Evening.

* * *

I am cleaning up Birch's lab, maybe for the last time, because tomorrow I will finally be given my first pokemon. It's late, and no one else is around. The sun has set, and Birch has already gone home. He was tired, and he trusts me to close up. On one of the tables, there are three pokeballs. In less than 9 hours one of those pokemon will be mine. 

I finish cleaning and put the cleaning equipment back into the storage closet. I let out an excited yelp and spin around on one foot in excitement. "Just a few more hours now," I say to myself as I go over to the table with the three starters. Kneeling down in front of it so that I’m at eye level with the three balls. "Just a few more hours and we will be having a lot of fun mudkip." I smile as I look longingly at the ball sitting on the right.

Several very naughty thoughts start filling my mind. All of the fun things we will get to start doing tomorrow. The first day of my rise to being (in)famous. "Just wait for me for a little while longer," I say, giving the pokeball a loving kiss before I leave the lab and lock up.

As I start to walk home I think, "I know I have to wake up early tomorrow, but letting out a little frustration won't hurt." My thoughts in the lab had left me a little too excited. Running back home, I made sure to enter as quietly as possible. I pass by a clock. It is past midnight. I’m 18! I’m legal!

Sneaking past my parent’s bedroom, I enter my own and immediately lock the door before I start to strip. Taking off the red short sleeve jacket and blue bike shorts my mom bought for me for my journey, not knowing I had saved up for my own outfit I would change into once I left Littleroot town. I was left in just a red thong with a small pokeball symbol in the middle. Those quickly come off too as I go straight for my desk.

"Now then, what to watch?" I whisper as I look over the Poke Star League’s website.

“Amateur. Mnmnh, no." I look through the very long list of categories until I decide on my all-time favorite, Gym Leader Elesa’s tab. My hand is already sneaking down towards my pussy before I click on a thumbnail that has Elesa in her yellow heels and wearing only a black electric tape stripe across her breast as she squats next to her zebstrika.

Elesa kisses the zebstrika's neck. Then she kisses lower. And lower. She lays a trail of kisses down the zebstrika's body and sits down under the pokemon. Scooting back, she reaches her prize. The pokemon's slowly hardening cock. Lips touching its head, Elesa commands the zebstrika, "Fuck."

The pokemon pushes its still mostly flaccid cock into Elesa's mouth. The pro leans on one hand as her other goes to tend to her own womanhood. Each time the pokemon pulls back, I can see his cock is larger. Harder. It's not long before Elesa's look of calm, almost boredom, shifts to excitement as the cock fills her mouth. Her throat bulges as the cock grows even larger.

Elesa's body begins to bounce as the zebstrika’s thrusts become wilder, more forceful. It isn't long before she is no longer leaning on her arm, but using it to hold onto the ground as her body is supported by the pokemon's cock. I’m not sure when Elesa started cumming, but her legs were already soaked by her constantly squirting pussy. Her eyes were rolled back in her head. When the video started, she was the zebstrika's master, but by the end, she's become nothing more than his cock sleeve.

The zebstrika came. Elesa's little body could not contain it and cum explodes from her mouth and nose. The zebstrika backs up, sliding Elesa's limp body from his cock. Still cumming, the pokemon's cock is fully pulled out of the trainer's body. For the first time in the video, I can see its full size and I marvel that it could ever fit in Elesa. Without the cock supporting her Elesa falls to the floor. The zebstrika cums until every inch of his trainer is covered.

The video ends.

With my red, yellow, and black running shoes on my desk for support, I held my legs open wide as 3 fingers move furiously in and out of my soaked slit. My other hand currently clapped hard against my mouth as I cum hard around my gloved fingers. I couldn't hear it through my earphones, but my pussy was letting out some very loud, wet, and shameful noises. Seeing my idol was always an incredible turn on, but wow was she one of, if not the best poke porn star at taking horse pokemon.

I had seen this video so many times that it did not matter that at some point when she is lifted by her pokemon’s cock, I get lost in my own fantasy. I was on a public route with my mudkip, now a big, strong swampert. I am grasped around the waist by one of his hands, only in a pair of red and black heels, my gloves, and my bandana. His huge, thick, bumpy cock stretching my asshole open, as he moves my body up and down to make it take more and more of his cock. He was using me as a breathing cock sleeve, like a cum rag. As he fucks my brains out, I could hear the laughter and jeers of other actual trainers and civilians who had stopped to watch the live filming. All of them holding their pokenavs as they film me being my pokemon’s bitch.

It might have been because of how many times I watched the video before, but I was able to cum right as Zebstrika finished coating his bitch of a trainer. My own fantasy ending with the swampert overflowing my ass with his thick, almost chunky cum.

Letting my legs fall from my desk I take a few moments to catch my breath. "That was ahh ah amazing," I pant out. Once I get my breath back under control I stand up on slightly shaky legs before reaching and passing out on my bed, naked with my thighs covered in my juices and the site still on my screen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Okay, I want to put all my cards on the table. This did not start as a story. This originally was a bit of role-playing on Reddit (u/Embarrassed-One) between me and a friend who wishes to remain nameless. She plays the part of May, an aspiring pokephilia porn star, and occasionally other characters that we focus on. I act as the game master, playing almost everything else. It has been a lot of fun, so (with her permission) I decided to edit our game into a proper story. Not a lot has been changed, mostly grammar, spelling, and little bits to smooth things out.
> 
> If you have read some of my other work you will easily see some of my role-playing partner’s fingerprints on the narrative. She incorporates parts of the pokemon cannon I usually gloss over or ignore in my stories, and it is great. Also please remember, because of the nature of how this is written there will be times where things are set up and later ignored because we’re playing this to have sexy fun times first and to have a solid narrative second.


	2. The Professor And The Pokemon

Day 1. Morning.

* * *

My eyes snap open as my phone alarm rings. It is morning. I know I had a dream, but can't really remember it. By the aching of my pussy, I am sure it ended before the best part.

I blearily reach for the phone and try to turn off the terrible noise. In my tired fumbling, I accidentally open a message, and the alarm stops, replaced with moaning.

On my phone's screen I see my friend, Dawn, wearing nothing but an open jacket, bouncing on her empoleon's cock. "Hay slut," she says between her moans. "Today's your big day right?" She gasps. "The day you're going to become a proper fucktoy." Dawn stands up, releasing the hard cock from her dripping pussy. Pointing the cock towards the camera she blows me a kiss. Empoleon cums, covering the camera in its thick load until the screen is completely black. "Have fun," Dawn says. The video ends.

"Mnm ahh," I moan out quietly as I replay the video once more. What better way to start my birthday than with a nice message from my best friend. It also helps finish what my dream had started. As my gloved fingers moved between my still sticky legs to bring myself to another orgasm. "Ahh nnhh ahhh" I moan out again as it hits me. 

As I lay on my bed panting, I felt the urge to lick the screen in a false hope of being able to taste Empoleon's cum. I have read rumors on the Poke Star League’s forums that claimed water type pokemon came more than any other type. Also that their cum tasted like oran berries, but that is probably a lie. Either way, I will get to see if those rumors are true in a few hours.

Finally calming down, I get out of my bed right before my mom calls to make sure I am awake. "I'll have to send her a thank you video once I get my mudkip," I think to myself as I take off the few articles of clothing I had left on last night and start taking out my clothes for the day, which were an exact copy of the ones from yesterday. My mom must have bought them in bulk.

Once my clothes were in hand I made my way out of my room and towards the bathroom naked, confident that both my mom and dad were downstairs already. I get halfway to the bathroom before I regret that confidence.

"May," I hear my dad say a moment before he turns the hallway corner. Seeing me naked, he immediately jumps and turns his head away. "Sorry, sweetie. I'm going to go soon, and just wanted to wish you good luck."

A very terrified "Eeep!" leaves my mouth as I try to cover myself as best I can with the clothes I'm carrying. In my panic, I only manage to cover one of my boobs and my pussy. Even still I knew he had already seen everything. "It's ok dad, it's not your fault," I said looking away from him as well, my face red in complete embarrassment. "I know. I'm just glad you got to be here for my birthday," I say as I look at him.

This is probably one of the last times I will see my dad without a look of shame and disgust on his face. I really wanted these last moments with him like this to be nice. As I look at my dad's face, I know he wants to give me a hug for good luck.

While I know it will be a little awkward, I use one arm to hold my clothes to my body and the other to hug him. "Thanks, daddy," I say as I get on my tippy toes to give him a kiss on the cheek before running into the bathroom. "I'll see you in Petalburg, ok," I say through the door. My chest rising up and down as I try to calm myself.

Through the door, I hear him sigh. "I look forward to it," he says. "You're going to do great out there, and I know you'll make me proud." There's pure fatherly affection in his voice as he says, "I love you."

"Love you too, dad," I said as cheerily as I could. But right now I could feel nothing but guilt. My parents who loved me so much still thought of me as the girl who wanted to dethrone Steven Stone as the champion of Hoenn. They were so proud of me for "staying true" to becoming a real trainer. I am going to break their hearts.

Tears threatened to spill from my eyes at the thought of what they would think of me when they found out I am an aspiring pokephilia porn actress. The worst part right now is that while the thought makes me sad, it also makes my pussy start to ache. Wiping the tears off my face, I shake my head to get rid of the depressing thoughts and step into the shower to really begin my day.

I’m able to finish my shower and get dressed without interruption. When I walk downstairs I’m greeted by my mother who sweeps me up in a giant hug. She has a breakfast of eggs and sausage set out for me, with an addition of a single slice of chocolate cake. "Happy birthday sweetie."

"Thanks, mom," I say as I hug her back. The hug hurts a little but I don't mind. "So dad left already?" I ask as I sit down and start eating my birthday breakfast. I try not to look too awkward or suspicious about the topic.

The food is as delicious as always, something I will miss on my journey. I am not a great cook or even a decent one. Hopefully, I could make enough money through the Hoenn Cams website, Hoenn's main amateur pokephilia site, to buy food in towns and cities. 

My mother doesn't seem to suspect anything. If she notices me acting strange, she must have written it off as me being nervous about my big day.

"He had to run some errands around town," She says. "Hopefully, he'll be back to meet your new little partner and to see you off properly, so don't hurry back from Birch's lab too fast. Spend some time bonding with your Pokemon. Then swing back here to pick up your stuff."

My mother doesn't try too hard to engage me in conversation after that, she knows (or thinks she knows) how eager I am to get to Birch's lab, so lets me eat in peace.

I take my time eating. Just enjoying my mom’s company and not wanting to eat too fast and end up upsetting my stomach before such an important event. It doesn't even matter that we don't talk, it is a nice break to once again get excited about my big day after that awkward moment with my dad.

Finishing up, I took my dishes to the sink before giving my mom a kiss on the cheek. "Bye, mom. I'll be back soon with my cute little mudkip," I say as I start heading out the door. Once again assuring her that I won't leave without saying goodbye.

The trip to the lab is a short one, mostly because I run the entire way there. As I get to the door I try to open it just to see that it's locked. "Did he forget I was coming?" I think to myself. I click on a button on the small interface next to the door. "Uncle Birch! Let me in," I scream out, making sure he could hear me even without the intercom. I hear the door unlock with a buzz. I enter and hear it lock behind me.

My eyes dart to the table with the three pokeballs and am shocked to see one missing. My mudkip is not there. Before I can properly react, Birch enters the room and approaches me. His smile seems off somehow. Something about it seems predatory. He hands me a shiny new pokedex without a word.

On the screen, I see a video of myself from a few days ago. In it I am huddled in the lab's supply closet, desperately rubbing my pussy, obviously moaning one word over and over. I had no idea there was a security camera in there.

I look at the screen in shock, I remember that day. Dawn had sent me a video of her sucking off an infernape and his trainer after she lost to them. How she lost with the type advantage I did not know. Actually, I did, she lost on purpose. I was working in the lab at the time and just couldn't hold back, so I went to the closet, pulled down my shorts, and thought about being my imaginary mudkip’s bitch.

"Tell me," uncle Birch commands. "What were you thinking?"

There is so much going through my head, of excuses to use. I look up at my "uncle," my face redder then when my dad saw me naked this morning. Oh yeah, that happened too. Great, now two family members have seen me naked.

Seeing his still accusing glance and creepy smile an idea forms in my head. Turn the tables on him. Still looking flustered, I point accusingly at him and yell. "It's your fault, if you hadn't left your Flannery DVD on your desk I would have never found it and changed my dream of being a pokemon champion!"

Grabbing my pointing arm painfully tight, he spins me around and wraps his other arm around my waste. As he pulls me tight I can feel something hard and hot against the small of my back. "And you took my DVD? So you're a thief as well as a slut?"

I stare back at my uncle. "Since when did uncle Birch have a rape fantasy about me? Since when did he want to fuck me?” Very calmly, I ignore his question and ask, "Uncle Birch, do you want to fuck me?" The question is tactless and shameless, I am starting my journey to be a professional slut, and he already knows what I am. I don't need to censor myself around him anymore. "If you did, you could have just asked," I continue. Moving myself till his hard cock is between my ass cheeks, my tight bike shorts let it slip between them and slightly hot dog it.

Birch looks surprised by how willing I am. With a chuckle, he whispers in my ear, "To think, I had such a little whore working in my lab all this time." Releasing my arm, I can tell when he pulls something out of his pocket. He reaches down and presses a pokeball against the crotch of my shorts. Mudkip's pokeball.

"I should tell your daddy about this. He would lock you up forever." I can feel Birch roll the pokeball along my covered sex. "He's my friend. It would be the right thing to do, but I do want to fuck you."

That actually gets me to panic. What am I thinking trying to seduce Birch, my DAD'S FRIEND! My calm expression shatters, replaced by a pleading one. I knew my parents would find out about my "career" sooner or later, but I would prefer much much later.

"Ok, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Uncle Birch, please don't tell my dad," I plead as I squirm in his grip. My emotions conflicted, terrified of my parents finding out, but also loving the feeling of my soon to be pokemon's pokeball rub against my slit.

"Please uncle Birch, I'll do anything. Just please don't tell my dad!" I'm definitely playing up the role of blackmail victim. Not just to stop him from telling my dad, but also to go along with his fantasy.

Birch continues to rub me with the pokeball as he begins to rub his covered cock against my ass. With his free hand, he thumbs the waistband of my shorts. "If that's what you want," he says, "I think you know what to do."

I smile thankfully at my uncle. Glad that he would keep my secret. I feel like that deserves a proper show of appreciation. "Thank you, uncle Birch. Let me show you how much this means to me." I say as I wiggle my hips slowly getting out of my shorts revealing a complete lack of underwear. Once the shorts hit the lab floor I turn around in his grasp and get on my knees in front of him. With one hand I pull down the zipper of my jacket, and with the other, I pull his zipper down.

This is going to be my first real sexual experience, by fucking my dad’s friend, a man who had been like an uncle to me. I really must be a slut because just the idea of that is turning me on, so with a smile on my face, I reach in and pull out his cock. Letting out a gasp as it smacks me in the nose once it is out. "Wow," is the only thing I can say as I see my first cock in person. He has to be at least the same size as a mightyena, maybe a little smaller, and definitely less exotic, but still just as impressive. I don’t say anything more before I slowly lean in and give it a kiss on the head.

"That's it little May," Birch says, his smile becoming a little less creepy. Using Mudkip's pokeball, he caresses my cheek. "You've grown up to be such a beautiful young woman."

His other hand pulls his pants down further, letting them fall to the ground. He then grabs my hair. Gently, he pulls me forward. His cock twitches as it begins to slide past my lips. "Show me what a grateful girl you are."

I moan into his cock as it slides farther and farther into my mouth. Wet suckling sounds ring through the lab as I start to suck on his rod. Using my last few years of practice on mankey and hitmonlee dildos to please my uncle’s cock.

I look up at him, eyes half-lidded as I reach up to his hand on my head and move them so that he can hold onto my pigtail like bangs as handlebars. Practically begging him to face fuck me. I loved how condescending he is with me, and while I am doing this to "silence him," I wanted to show him how much of a "good girl" I am. I swirl my tongue along his shaft and I wait for him to start using my mouth as his cock warmer.

Birch pockets the pokeball, before grabbing my bangs. Without warning, he thrusts, pulling my face against his crotch, forcing his cock down my throat. Even as I squirm, he won't let me pull away. He holds me there, choking on his cock until I start to turn blue.

He pulls back and lets me have one gasp of air before shoving his cock forward. Now he fucks my mouth without restraint. Pistoning his dick in and out of my throat. Again and again. With each thrust, his balls smack against my chin.

Then he stops. Birch smiles down on me as I choke on his dick. “Don't worry, I won’t tell your parents,” he says, “After all it’s their fault you’re like this.”

“Look at this body of yours. It was made to be a fuck doll,” He continues talking down to me as he once again begins to move. “It’s not your fault you're such a cock hungry bimbo. They are the ones who gave you this body. With these genes, it was inevitable you’d end up like this.” Birch groans. Pulling out completely, he cums coating my face and chest in his thick white seed.

My eyes were rolled back into my head throughout the entirety of my face fucking. The feeling of his large cock bulging in my throat as he talks to me like I am, just as he called me, a "fuck doll" is absolutely amazing. The treatment actually made me squirt without even having to touch my cunt. It leaves my thighs sticky and probably ruins my bike shorts.

When he cums on me, it is the first time I am doused by cum, and I really hope it will be the first of many many many to come. The feeling of his warm, smelly cum marking my skin actually feels relaxing. With every degrading word he throws at me I swear I feel it get hotter. I stick my tongue out and lap at my splattered face, moaning as I get my first taste of human cum.

“Still, I feel sorry for this mudkip,” Birch says, once again pulling the pokeball from his coat pocket. He slides the pokeball across my cheek smearing it with cum and spit. “To have such a helpless slut for a master would be terrible.” Kneeling before me Birch pushes the pokeball against my soaked pussy. “Do you want to show him the real you?”

I let out another loud moan, as Birch starts rubbing mudkip’s ball on me. Hearing him say he felt bad for the mudkip for having such a slut for a trainer, I smile to myself. I don't think he will mind one bit, after all, he will be one of the few pokemon who will most definitely own his trainer. "Yes bring him out!" I scream more than eager to continue with this degrading experience.

Birch kneels behind me. Taking my hands in his, he makes me hold the pokeball. He makes me activate it. The ball opens, and mudkip materializes from red light. The small pokemon looks up at me.

“Mudkip,” Birch says, “This worthless cum rag is going to be your trainer.” Moving his hand lower, he lightly pushes down on my clit. “Little May, you need to show your new friend how happy you are to meet him.”

I smile dumbly at Mudkip as he materializes. The first thing he heard from me is an utterly sluttish moan as Birch pushes down on my clit. Making me squirt some juices out that land right in front of mudkip.

"H, hi mud- mudkip, I’m ahh I’m your trai- Ooh! Trainer May," I say to the small pokemon between moans. This is good. This way Mudkip will know exactly what I am for him right out of the gate.

The Mudkip jumps back as I squirt. He sniffs at the little puddle that is forming under me. He licks up some of my juices off of the floor, and his eyes brighten. Nose to the ground Mudkip begins moving closer to me, licking up my drippings with every step. When he bumps against my leg he keeps licking. He finds the source of this flavor. He happily laps at my pussy.

"Aahh fuccck!!" I moan out as I feel my mudkip’s tongue start licking and sliding into my wet cunt. "Good boy ahh mudkip! Ahhh! Good boy!" His tongue is unnaturally wet and slippery, compared to a human’s, and slightly cold, but it feels absolutely incredible as he eats me out.

His entire body moves as he licks me. It lets me feel his small, 2, maybe 3-inch, slimy cock push against my leg. It is not big, but its texture, inhuman shape, and pink color will more than make up for its size before it evolves.

Birch reaches down and scratches the pokémon’s head. He says, “Mudkip, water gun.” Straight into my cunt.

A high pitch scream rings through the lab as I cum.

Birch bites the back of my neck. His dick is gently pressing against my asshole. One hand reaches around to caress my tits. He growls his desire into my skin.

Mudkip slides his slimy, inhuman dick against my womanhood. The little pokemon is inexperienced. He doesn’t know what he wants, but his little cock throbs with desire. All it will take is a little push and he will learn the pleasure of violating my body. One push and this innocent Mudkip will be corrupted by my perverse dream. The first step on the path to him owning me. Birch’s hand rests on the pokemon’s back, ready to provide that push.

The two sit there. They wait as I recover from my orgasm. They wait for me to start squirming between them. They wait for me to want.

“Beg for it,” Birch growls in my ear. “Tell us how much you need it. Tell us why we should indulge a shameless bitch like you.”

It seems I'm losing many firsts today. First blowjob, first facefuck. The first time being eaten out by a pokemon. My first cum shot! Now as Birch's large cock pokes at my ass, and mudkip’s slimy inhuman one rubs at my slit, I am about to have my first interspecies 3 way.

"Ahhh nmnhh,'' I let out a pained moan as my uncle bites my neck. It takes a while but as I get used to the feeling I scream out. "Please uncle Birch. Please fuck me and teach my mudkip that I will be his whore for the rest of his life! Please, pretty please stick your cocks in me!" I wail, desperately showing I have as much dignity as any other girl wanting to be a pokephilia star. Absolutely none.

As I beg like a desperate bitch, I move my ass and pussy on Birch’s and mudkip’s cocks.

Mudkip’s cock enters my pussy, as Birch stretches my asshole open. 

Mudkip looks up at me, eyes wide with amazement. The pokemon had never felt anything this good. It does not need prompting to begin jackhammering his hips against mine. He is eager and without restraint.

Birch takes it slower. His cock leisurely slides in and out of my ass, savoring every inch. His hands squeeze my breasts as he whispers in my ear, "This is all you're good for."

"Y-yess, yess, I'm ahh I’m just a breathing cock warmerrr! Ahaaahhhh! Ahhh!” I moan out as I throw my head back in bliss. My gloved hands resting on my mudkip’s back as he humps his small cock into my eager love hole, helping him claim my cunt as his personal cum dump. Just from hearing his moans and feeling the enthusiasm of his thrusts tells me that he will be addicted to this, to making me his dumb little poke whore. Which is just perfect for this journey, because I will be more than happy to always accommodate him.

My head begins to spin as uncle Birch stretches my ass. Everything that is happening feels amazing, and as I think about my situation an idea forms in my head. Moving one hand away from my frantically humping pokemon, I reach for my yellow fanny pack, still around my small waist. Struggling to open it while bouncing between 2 cocks, it takes a while to grab my phone. It also makes it difficult to open my chat with Dawn and click on the video option.

"Hey whore, thank you for the well wishes!" I say between pants and moans capturing my cum covered face and bouncing tits. "I decided to take your advice and, oohh yessss ahh, and have some fun." I continue before moving the camera to capture everything being done to me. from the professors cock going in and out of my ass, to mudkip’s face as he tries his best to fuck my brains out. I leave the camera on the mudkip between my legs. "I decided to follow in your footsteps and went for the water type." I stop to let out another loud moan. “Can't wait to see if they cum as much as you say. Happy birthday to me right. Aahhh!" With one last moan, I stop the video, and with a little struggle, due to Birch slamming my ass on his cock, I am able to send it to her.

Mudkip cums. My pussy fills and overflows. The pokemon’s white seed spills from my cunt, mixing with the puddle of my own fluids beneath me. It seems impossible for a creature Mudkip’s size to produce the amount of cum that shoots out of him. Dawn obviously had not been exaggerating about water types. Already tired and satisfied, for now, the mudkip pulls out, and backs away. 

With the small pokemon out of the way, Birch pushes my face to the ground. As he continues to fuck me, he grinds my body into the puddle of cum. He begins to speed up his thrusts and finally cums, balls deep in my ass.

I feel my phone pulled out of my hand. Birch stands up and I hear the sound of my phone taking a picture.

"Aahh aahh slhrrp glup slurrp ahh," I moan into the poke-cum puddle. I stick my tongue out and start lapping at it eager to taste pokemon cum for the first time. It doesn't taste like oran berries, but the unique taste is definitely delicious. It is a great treat to go with the ads Birch is giving me.

Birch flips me over with his foot and takes another picture of my cum coated front. He presses a few more buttons, and I hear across the lab the sound of his phone getting a message. He looks down on me and waits.

As he turns me over, I try to regain my breath. My hair, face, tits, tummy, mound, thighs, and ass coated in a mix of mudkip and human cum. With my eyes closed from the cum face mask I could only hear Birch laughing and taking pictures of me. All I can do is pose with my legs bent up and open as I use two fingers to spread my folds.

Birch circles me, taking pictures from a variety of angles as I pose for him.

"Can I ah ahh ahh, can I have my mudkip now?" I ask, before feeling mudkip come up to me and lick at my face, stopping at tasting its own cum on it.

Birch lets out a warm chuckle. He kneels beside me and wipes the cum from my face so I can open my eyes. His smile isn’t as predatory as it was. Once again, I feel the warm affection of my honorary uncle. 

“Of course you can little May,” Birch says. Taking my hand, he places Mudkip’s pokeball in my open palm and rests it over my heart. “Did you enjoy that? I wasn’t too rough with you, was I?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hope you enjoyed this. Please, leave feedback.


	3. Lab Assistant

I smile up at him, glad to see my uncle acting like he usually did. Not that I didn't like the one who just finished using me as a cum dumpster, but it is nice to know he will still treat me like a niece even after knowing my perverted secret and seeing my shameful display just now.

"It's ok uncle Birch. I really liked it!" I say with a bright cum smeared smile. Crawling over to him on all fours, I give his now flaccid cock a loving kiss. "And no, you weren't too rough. It was good practice for how I'm going to be seen once I start my career." I look up at him with big pleading eyes as I rest his cock on my face. "You won't tell my parents right?"

"Of course I won't tell them. After all, I haven’t told them so far," Birch said, still smiling. "You’re not nearly as sneaky as you think you are. I already knew about your goal for almost a year now.” He pulls me up and wraps my cum coated body in a gentle hug. "Your parents will be livid when they find out, but if being a pokewhore is what will make you happy, then I will support you in any way I can." His tone turns husky as he whispers into my ear, “and I’m glad I got to be the first one to ruin the teasing slut who has been invading my dreams.”

Mudkip is circling around the two of us, jumping up and down, trying to find a place to lick me that isn’t coated in its cum.

"Ahh! Thank you, uncle Birch. You're the best!" I say as I tightly hug him, seeing that he is not bothered by my cum soaked body. Pressing my breasts onto his chest, I lick my lips clean of any cum before kissing his cheek.

Birch says, "We need to get cleaned up, your parents are expecting to see you before you leave," but he doesn't immediately release me from the hug.

"I can take a shower here, but what will we do about my clothes?" I ask as I let go of him. Pointing to my jacket and shorts currently swimming in a puddle of mudkip cum, and then to my shoes that seem faded from the amount of cum on them.

Birch thinks for a moment before saying, "Mudkips are notoriously, well, muddy. We can tell everyone your clothes got messy as you played with him for the first time. I think I can scrounge up some slippers for you and I’ve got a few lab coats around your size." He sends me a wicked little smile, "You'll just have to hold back the temptation to flash anyone for a little while."

I smile as I start removing my last articles of clothing. Letting out a soft "Hmmm," as I think about what he just said. "A lab coat could help me make more scenes. Oh, maybe play a slutty pokemon researcher like Professor Ivy." I think about all the possibilities before turning to my uncle. Now fully nude the cum on my body is more noticeable. "Mind if I keep the lab coat?"

“You really are a teasing whore,” Birch says, his hands coming up to cup my breasts. “Tell you what, tonight, before you leave, let me fuck you in it, and I’ll let you keep two lab coats.”

"But uncle Birch you know I wanted to leave as soon as I got my pokemon!" I whine, throwing a little tantrum like I did when I was small.

"Fine, fine," Birch laughs. "How about this. After you clean up, I'll give you the two lab coats. Then let me film you masturbating in one of them. After that, we'll swing by your place, and you can start your adventure." His large hand caresses my pussy. "In a few days, I'll meet up with you." He pushes one finger inside of me. "And I'll give this pussy the wrecking it deserves."

A goofy smile forms on my face as my uncle's sausage like finger enters my sensitive pussy. I grab onto his arm putting it between my tits as I moan out. "Yes! Yes, uncle Birch. I'll be there. Ahhhh!" I hump his hand for a few seconds before moving away. After a moment to catch my breath, I ask, "Do you want to film me clean, or covered in your’s and Mudkip’s cum?"

“Clean. I’ve already got plenty of material of you like this,” He says as he backs away. He spends a moment looking up and down my filthy body with lust and approval, “and when you say goodbye to everyone, your legs are still going to be slick with your juices. That’s part of the deal.”

"Mnmnhh. Yes, uncle Birch," I say through a bit lip as I play with my sticky spunk covered tits. Pushing them together before I pull them apart and making the cum bridge between my breasts. Loving the attention my uncle is giving me acting like a dumb slut. It just makes me imagine how much better it will feel when millions of people, from all regions, see me like he does right now. "Well, I better get ready then," I say spinning on the balls of my feet and making my way to the small shower in the back. Swaying my hips and ass with each step, I call back to my new pokemon and soon to be owner, "Come on Mudkip, I'm sure you will like baths and showers."

Mudkip happily follows, excitedly running around my legs.

Birch says, with a little bit of exasperation, and plenty of enjoyment, “Teasing slut.” I can feel his stare until I leave the room.  


* * *

"Ahh, that feels nice~," I say in a sing-song voice as the hot water hits my body. Slowly washing away the cum that covers me. Occasionally scooping up some and eating it, letting out joyful moans as I swallow. "Your cum tastes so good Mudkip. I could get addicted to it," I say to my happy pokemon currently rolling on the wet floor. Most of the cum had already washed off my body and hair, even though that took a long time. Note to self, try not to get too much cum on my hair.

I looked down at my mudkip and picked him up. "What do you say mudkip, think we have time for me to play with your cute little cock?"

Mudkip squirms with delight in my grasp. Its long tongue darts out to lick my face. It seems Mudkip loves the shower and is happy to be with me. Its little cock is flaccid, but I can quickly fix that.

"Ah. I like you to Mudkip, and I’m sure as we go through our adventure you will more than love me," I say as I bring him up higher until his small flaccid pink cock is right in front of my mouth. He will love me, but definitely not respect me, I think before wrapping my pink lips around his cock and start to slowly suck on it. It has a weird taste, and the slimy texture felt a little weird almost as if it was mucus or maybe a natural lubricant. I start to slowly bob on his few inches. Getting him hard before I showed him how good it felt to have his cock worshiped by me.

The little cock hardens quickly. Mudkip begins to move its hips to hump me. The pokemon croaks with lust. It wants more.

I drop down to my knees. One hand on the ground for balance, as the other holds Mudkip’s back. Making sure he doesn't fall as he humps my face. Giving me a second less brutal face fuck. I moaned around it my tongue wrapping around his slippery cock. It almost felt like I was Kalos kissing another bigger thicker tongue. It made me feel dirty for putting something so filthy in my mouth. And that's why my cunt was now leaking onto the drain.

Mudkip cries out. It pants with every thrust. Its little paws try to brace on my head, and in my hair. With my tongue playing with him like that, it hardly takes any time for the little pokemon to cum into my mouth.

I don't reach my own orgasm, but I definitely enjoy the taste of his cum as he lets a torrent out down my throat. If he cums this much now how much would he cum when he evolved? As he finished I had to clean off a new layer of cum that spilled from my nose and the sides of my lips. "That was great, thank you mudkip hope you enjoyed it. I wink at him now that he is on the ground.

I finish washing myself and step out of the shower. As I start drying myself I see that at some point uncle Birch had brought me the lab coat. He might have seen my little moment with Mudkip. I thought as I put it on. It was a little small, barely going past my ass. But at least it closed. Once ready I make my way out of the back yelling out in a sing-song voice. "Uncle Birch I’m ready~."

Back in the main lab, I find Birch sitting down with his legs spread, and his eyes closed. He’s slowly rubbing his visibly hard cock through his shorts. When I call out, he opens his eyes and sees me. As I approach him, the coat is short enough to give him a glimpse of my pussy with every step. “Fuuuuck,” Birch sighs watching me.

Laid out on a table beside him, is the second lab coat. It is almost exactly the same as the one I am wearing, but that one looks long enough to reach my knees.

In the middle of the lab, there is a cleared area with an assortment of comfortable cushions. It is surrounded by lights and has several cameras set up around it.

I do a little twirl, making the coat open up even more and I see his cock twitch. "It looks good right?" I ask before going to the middle of the assortment of cushions. Sitting down on my legs on a pretty light pink one.

I smile at all the cameras around me. "So will I just use my fingers or do you have toys for me?" I ask, already rubbing my pussy.

“Your choice,” Birch rasps out. Getting up he goes around to adjust the cameras. “You can use your fingers, or,” he waves to some lab equipment. Glass beakers in every shape and size, metal test tubes, and all kinds of rods. “You can get creative.”

Getting back up I go to the lab table. Looking around I grab a metal test tube about the size of Birch's cock.1 And a rod that looked like the knot of a Mightyena and a wiggly handle. Grabbing them both, I basically skip back to the cushion and get on my knees. "Ready yet uncle?"

My perverted mind so excited for the fact I was basically making a personal sex tape for my uncle

"Yes," Birch said, pressing a button. The cameras began recording. "Don't be afraid to get vocal."

I smiled at the camera waving the test tube and rod around. I then sent it a flirty wink before saying. "I hope you enjoy this future uncle Birch." With that, I put the test tube between my tits, as I started to lick and suck at the swirly rod. Coating everything from the round end to the tip of the handle in my warm spit. Once I was done worshiping it, I turned around to get on all fours. I giggled at the camera as I slowly pushed the handle of the rob up my still slightly gaping ass. Using my spit and what remained of uncle Birch's cum as lube. "Ahhh! Researching is oohh so hard." I moaned out as the rod slowly disappeared into my ass. Slowly, it went in until the sphere was all that remained outside my ass. I wiggled it to the camera moaning as I did before slowly pushing that in as well. "Ahhh! Oooh, please, ahh, please enjoy watching your slutty assistant debase herself for you, Professor." I panted out as I began to push the rod out before pushing it back in with my hand. Then sticking the test tube up my pussy.

Birch’s eyes are locked on me. He does not blink. He watches me with such intensity that it’s obvious even without the tape, he’ll remember every detail until the day he dies. Quietly, he unzips his pants and takes his cock in hand.

I smile into one of the cushions as I hear the sounds that could only be my uncle masturbating. I love it. I love being able to make people feel happy and good as well as myself. If the price for that was my dignity, well for me it was an easy trade. I pushed the rod out once more with my ass, moaning desperately. Before I started to wag it around like a tail. Acting like the stupid whore my uncle wants to see. I am more than happy to play the part.

Laying completely on my face I raze my ass higher. This way I could play with both makeshift toys at once moving them in and out of my holes faster and faster until. "Uncle Birch, I’m cumming! Ahh! Ahh! I’m cumming uncle!!!"

With one hand, Birch zooms one of the cameras onto my cunt as I cum. His other hand still busy stroking his cock.

I lay ass up on the cushions exhausted after my 4th… 5th orgasm. I lost count. I still give it a few wiggles as I pant out. "Are, ahh, are we done uncle Birch?" As I finish the test tube in my pussy slowly slides out, clinking when it hits the floor.

At some point in my orgasm, Birch came. His cock, while still hard, was softening.

He marches up to me and grabs my lab coat by the collar. Pulling me up, he slams his lips against mine. His tongue invades my mouth, twisting around my own. He kisses me for a long moment. When Birch pulls back, with strands of spit still connecting my lips, he growls out, “I want you to know that tonight when I’m fucking my wife so hard that she cums herself unconscious, I’ll be thinking of you.”

I smile up at him, now just noticing. "Ohh yeah, I guess I'm a homewrecker now. Ohh if Brendan knew." I think as I go for another kiss. The boy had gone on a journey a month before me. He had had a crush on me since I moved to Littleroot. He was nice enough, but I see him as nothing more than a friend, and now I have been his dad’s, my uncle's, personal porn star. "I'm sure she will love it," I say before leaving his grip, but not before giving his cock a loving stroke. Then changing into the longer lab coat and closing it. "Ready to go back to my house?"

Birch pulls his shorts back on. He takes my other lab coat and wraps it in a plain brown package. He holds the door open for me and slaps my ass as I walk by. The two of us walk to my home. Before turning the last corner, Birch pulls me into a hug. He kisses my forehead, and says “Remember, I’m proud of you.”

When I turn the last corner I see standing outside my house, my father with his Slaking, and my mother with her muk.

Confused at what is going on I just awkwardly say. "Hi, mom dad, what's going on?"

“Nothing dear, we just want to meet your pokemon and wish you a happy birthday properly before seeing you off,” my mother says.

“What happened to your clothes?” Norman asks.

"Ohh ok!" I say with a smile worried for a second that they found out, or worse heard uncle Birch fucking me. "Well, I can explain that with my pokemon. Come on out mudkip." I yelled as I threw his pokeball out and let him materialize. "My clothes got dirty when I was playing around with mudkip in the lab's backyard," I say with an embarrassed laugh and praying to Arceus that they believe my story.

My mother laughs. “The same thing happened to me with my grimer,” she says, gesturing to her muk. “It’s a good thing I got you a new pair of shoes, just in case.”

My father kneels before Mudkip and scratches its head. “So you’re going to be May’s partner. We’re counting on you to keep her safe.”

As my mother turns to grab the shoes, and my father focusses on Mudkip, Birch reaches down and gives my ass a squeeze.

My face turns red as I have to suppress a moan. Thank Arceus my parents are distracted or I would have to answer why my eyes were so wide and my face scarlet. I love the danger of it and push my ass into my uncle’s hand.

"Thanks, mom," I say, trying my best to sound normal.

My mother hands me the new shoes and gives me a hug. “Have fun, be safe, and try to eat right.”

My father grabs the bag I packed last night and sets it before me.

I take the shoes and hug her back. "Don't worry mom I will." I say while thinking of the different varieties of pokemon spunk I'll be "eating". Letting go of my mom, I turn around and hug him. "Bye daddy, I'll see you at your gym ok?" I said a perverse smile on my face as he hugs me. Having no idea that under the lab coat I'm completely naked and sticky with my own juices.

Before I leave I go into my house and change into a different pair of my same outfit. With that done it's finally time to start my adventure. As I start running to the town's entrance/exit I turn around and yell, "Bye mom, bye dad, bye uncle Birch I love you."

Each of them wishes me luck as I turn back around and leave with mudkip right behind me. They wave to me as I set off on my adventure. Standing outside, they watch until I’m out of sight.

Mudkip and I enter the light forest that is route 101.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter edited. If you have a request for any pokemon I should throw at May, let me know.


	4. The First Stream

Barely 30 steps into route 101, I duck into the woods. Before Mudkip can follow me behind the trees I stop him. "Sorry boy, I need you to stay here, for now. Don't worry, I won't be long. I'm sure you will like what you see."

With that, I step behind the trees and start stripping off my clothes. Exchanging them for the ones I had bought myself for this adventure and career. Replacing my regular outfit of red short sleeve jacket and blue shorts is a white tube top that barely covers my (upper c cup) breast, a short red and blue jacket that wouldn't be able to close even if I tried, and a dark blue micro skirt that puffed out a little at the hem. The skirt barely covered my pussy and ass, and with one small wind, everything would be exposed. Heck even walking would flip up the skirt. To finish it off I had thigh-length black socks and red and white sneaker 4 in running wedge heels. The only part of my first outfit that I kept was my bunny ear red bandana and white and blue gloves. Done with my outfit change I put my other clothes in my bag and walked back out. "So mudkip what do you think?" I say with a giggle posing for him.

Mudkip bounds around me. Its tail wags. Licking my ankles. The pokemon's eyes seem to focus on my exposed pussy for a moment, and makes a sound of approval. Then Mudkip presses its head against my leg in a show of affection.

"Ahhh, thanks, boy. I'm glad you like it. What do you say we start looking around for a nice place to start our career huh?"

Mudkip jumps with excitement.

"Great! Ok boy, help me find a nice secluded spot." I say to him as I walk back into the woods now with mudkip behind me. Searching for a place away from the route for me to make my first live stream for Hoenn cams. The account was already set up, all I was missing was my pokemon, and now he was right next to me.

Mudkip runs out before me. There are a few places that look good, but on closer inspection were not suitable. One clearing had a large patch of poison ivy, another was close to a pack of potentially angry beedrills.

Eventually, the two of us find a nice isolated clearing with good light and an (actual) stream on one side.

"Good job Mudkip. This looks great!" I say looking around the site. This was my first public video, it had to be perfect. "Ok, so I can set my camera here, then me and mudkip have to be over here. That way we also get the stream behind us to show that we really are out in public." Satisfied with my decision, I say, "Alright Mudkip, are you ready to take our first steps towards stardom?"

Mudkip licks my leg.

Starting the stream, I sit in front of the camera. Holding mudkip in my lap, I wait for people to start showing up. 5 minutes pass and not one person has shown up. It honestly made me sad like I wouldn't even get to start my dream. Then it happens a ding followed by another. Two, two people had shown up and my face lip up.

"Hi, and thank you so much for clicking on my stream!" I say. I hold mudkip close to me and rest my tits on his head. "I'm May and this is my partner Mudkip. He's my first pokemon, I literally just got him about," I hum in thought, "2 hours ago, but I just couldn't wait to show people how much fun the two of us have already had. Please enjoy being the first people to see me get fucked by my cute little guy and become his dirty pokeslut!" I say, full of excitement as I reach up and pull my tits out of my white tube top. It is a lie, but they also don't have to know professor Birch was the first to see Mudkip fuck me.

As I introduce myself, Mudkip squirms in my lap. Within moments of me pulling down, my top Mudkip begins licking my breasts. His long slimy tongue tasting this part of me with interest. The pokemon wasn't trying to skillfully please me. His lapping tongue moves with curiosity and excitement as it covers my chest with spit.

"Ahhh, see how eager he is?" I moan out as I turn him around so he can have better access to my breast.

A message appears in the chat.

Brr-cha: I'm rooting for you, teasing slut :P

Hearing the ping of a deceived message I lean in and gasp. "Uncle Birch?" I think before smiling again. "Thank you Brr-ch that means a lot! I'm going to wait for a few more people before starting. But please enjoy this next part before the real fun starts." With that, I put mudkip back on the ground. Then start slowly taking off my clothes. Starting with my small red jacket, letting it slowly fall from my arms onto the ground. Then pulling my tube top back up to cover my breast before pulling it back down. I do this motion a few times, and each time it makes my perky boobs bounce up and down. With one more tug, I pull it down till it's around my waist. Showing off it makes a better belt than a skirt. Turning around I look over my shoulder as I pull my skirt down and reveal my bare holes to the small public watching. As it slips to my feet, I step out of it with one leg before kicking it away with my heel. Then going to my bag, swaying my hips as I did. I lean down and search around until I pull out a small red mat. Shaking my ass for the camera the entire time.

With the mat spread on the floor and only left in my socks and heels, I look back to the stream. Hoping to see at least a few more people now watching.

Viewer: 9

\- Brr-cha: ;P

\- Rando462: get to the good stuff!

\- LargeHorn: that is a tasty ass

Smiling as I see the chat gets to 9. Well, that's all the motivation I need to start the show. "You got it, Rando!" I say, my voice filled with excitement before I crawl to the mat. "Come here mudkip get on your back," I say as I pat the space in front of me. He doesn't need to be told twice he sprints to the spot and slides onto his back. "Good boy!" I say as I lie completely on the ground my heels in the air and my tits pressed onto the mat. Giving the camera a wink, I put my head down between Mudkip's legs and start to lick at his small cock just now poking out of its sheath.

The cock hardens quickly. Mudkip pants with anticipation. It knows by now how good I am going to make it feel.

Viewers: 11

\- Rando462: That's more like it

\- C-Lover: what a cute mudkip XD

I moan around mudkip's cock as it hardens in my mouth. As I do I can hear more people coming onto the stream. I want so bad to look and see how many people there are now, but I can't stop sucking on mudkip's pink cock. These people are here to see me be a depraved whore, and that's what I will show them. Every time I bob now I show the camera how much his cock has grown before I swallow it again. I start kicking my legs a little as I indulge in its strange flavor. My ass wiggles as I start to really worship my pokemon's cock.

Mudkip moves his hips in time with my bobbing head. His tongue lolls out with pleasure. It is not too long before Mudkip is making sounds that indicate to me that it is about to cum.

Viewers: 12

LargeHorn: mmm, yeah, work it whore.

Feeling his small cock start twitching in my mouth. I start to bob even faster, making the blowjob sloppy. Spit, Mudkip's natural lubricant, and pre-cum splash on my face as I slobber on his cock to milk out his sperm.

It doesn't take long for him to flood my mouth with another torrent of cum. Making it so that it spills from the seal of my lips and my nose. Yet the movement in my throat shows I was able to swallow down most of it. Slowly pulling away with a loud pop I smile at the camera and say. "Delicious." Before playing with the cum that splashed out of my lips. "Do you think you can go again mudkip?" I ask as I get on all fours.

At first, after cumming, Mudkip's cock began to soften. Then I spoke, and Mudkip heard that flirty lilt in my tone. Its dick was immediately fully erect. He is eager for another go.

Viewers: 19

\- Brr-cha: You know exactly how to make a man hard.

\- Rando462: good to see the bitch can swallow.

\- C-Lover: where was the little guy keeping it all!

\- WeirdWave: I want to fuck you so much right now.

Mudkip rolls over, scuttles under me, and gives my pussy a big lick.

I let out a loud moan as mudkip licks me. "Such an eager boy!" I say as I move Mudkip from under me. Before laying back, tits pressed on the mat, and ass raised. Giving my ass a spank, I start to wiggle, before giving mudkip a command, "Mount me."

Viewers: 20

\- LargeHorn: I would be eager too.

Mudkip scrambles up my legs. Slipping down a few times before he can balance his little body on my raised rump. Mudkip buries his dick into my wet pussy. I feel his tongue lull out, and his drool runs over my back. Mudkip fucks me almost teasingly slow. He savors the sensation of me beneath him.

"Ahh, ahhh! Good boy mudkip. Good boy. Show everyone I'm a stupid poke slut." I moan out as my heels dig into the grass. Mudkips thrust can only make my ass ripple, but to do it for the camera I move my body forwards and backward. Making it look like he was pounding me a lot harder. I let my tongue loll out, loving the pokemon cock in my tunnel, and the attention from the strangers watching me.

Viewers: 26

\- C-Lover: that must feel amazing

\- BigPickle: take it you mindless whore

Gradually Mudkip thrusts faster and faster. Soon he's pounding me as hard as he can. With a satisfied croak, Mudkip's slimy little cock cums inside me.

"Ahhhh! Yes! Mudkip, fill me up. Ahhh! Make me have an egg!" I screamed out as I rest my head on the mat. My legs shaking as I cum from the gallon of hot sperm Mudkip pours into me. I lay there for a few moments as he gets off my ass.

"That was amazing, look how much he came," I said as I got up and sat down with my legs spread for the camera using two fingers to spread my sticky folds. Letting the audience watch as his cum waterfalls out of me onto the mat. "We can't let this go to waste. You guys and girls want to watch me eat it?"

Viewers: 31

\- DayBroken: shlick shlick shlick

\- LargeHorn: YES!

\- Rando462: What else are you good for?

\- C-Lover: Don't waste a drop of his gift for you.

\- Brr-Cha: Love it.

\- ShyL: That's the best part!

Tired Mudkip lays on the ground.

I get on all fours and start to lick up the warm cum. My tongue pokes out and starts scooping it up like a bitch in heat. Lapping at it and swallowing sloppily a red flush on my face as I do such a degrading act for my viewers. I'm licking up pokemon spunk from the floor not even 30 minutes away from my house. The thought just made me get more into it. I wiggle my raised ass. Coating my face in the sperm, I make such depraved slurping sounds.

Viewers: 35

\- BigPickle: fuck yes

\- C-Lover: lick it all clean

\- Brr-Cha: what would your father think of you now

\- WeirdWave: I came!

I finish slurping up the last of the mudkip come. Getting back up to all fours, I let out a loud, "Ahh delicious!" Looking at the camera I smile and say, "Thank you all for watching. Come back to see me again tomorrow. Hopefully, I'll have a poochyena to make me his doggy bitch. Bye!" I say, and go to end the stream.

Viewers: 37

\- C-Lover: looking forward to it.

\- Handsy: I missed it :(

\- Brr-Cha: Sleep well.

\- LargeHorn: Subscribed.

Seconds after I hit the button to end the stream, my phone begins to ring. It's a video call from Dawn.

Not even bothering to put clothes on, or clean the cum off my face. I click on the little green button. "Hey, Dawn!" I said excitedly, not greeting her with our usual whore, slut, nympho, etc.

Dawn appears on the screen. She is wearing a dark blue vest, left unbuttoned, and nothing on underneath it. The valley between her perky B cups on display, and, as she told you, the only thing keeping the vest covering her nipples was a little double-sided tape. Pink short shorts that look painted on covers her flawless ass, the shape of her pussy clearly defined through the thin fabric. Pink boots come halfway up to her knees. Finally, a white beanie with a pokeball symbol contains some of her luscious dark blue hair that fell past her shoulders.

She is sitting down in some grass, leaning her back against a tree. Her legs are spread open and bent, bringing her knees up. The pose draws your eyes down to the wet patch on her shorts. "Hay slut. I saw the stream," she says, "how goes your first day of being alive?"

Pushing some of Mudkip's cum into my mouth I swallow it before saying, " It's been so much fun. So how you like my show?"

"It was," Dawn says, bringing her hand down to press against her pussy through the wet patch on her shorts, "delicious~!"

I let out a giggle as I pour the cum over my breast. "Was that too much, or just enough? Actually, you never told me how many viewers did you get in your first stream?"

"28," Dawn says, "Don't worry, you were amazing. I got your video, that was your uncle, right?"

I don't say anything but I'm so glad I was able to get more viewers. "Well yes and no. He's like an honorary uncle. He's a friend of my dad's."

"That's still pretty hot," she says, working her fingers under her shorts. "So tell me how you managed that. I want to know all the details."

Seeing her play with herself, I decided to follow in her example. Sitting back down I spread my legs and started to finger my filled hole.

"It wasn't that hard. Uncle Birch is a lot more observant than I gave him credit for. He knew I wanted to be a poke star league whore for months. When I went to go get my mudkip. He confronted me about it, we played out this little blackmail fantasy he had. You should have heard all the filthy things he called me." I giggle. "Actually, I'm sure you've been called those things too through your career."

Dawn sends me a wicked grin. "Probably, but I doubt it was on my first day," she says, the fingers digging into her womanhood. "Being in a three-way with your pokemon and a professor, right out of the gate." Dawn arches her back and moans. "Lucky fucking bitch."

My fingers start to move faster as I see Dawn in ecstasy. "Very, ahh, very lucky, but I'm sure you had fun on your first day," I say as I lay back on the mat. Heels in the air as I start shoving 3 fingers into my very wet slit. Moving around Mudkip's cum as I do.

"I had fun, but nothing like that," Dawn reached under her vest and pinch her breast. "It was just me and Piplup for the first day. He was such a timid thing back then. I got called some names, but I didn't get a taste of human cock until day 3." She squirmed with pleasure. "That was a fun day. He was so much bigger than me, stronger than me. The things that man did to me, it almost feels tame now, but I still remember the contempt in his voice. I can still feel his fingers wrapped around my throat. I can- I can- ahh! Ahhh!" Dawn came, drenching her shorts. For a long moment her body trembles as she lets out a whorish moan. Recovering, Dawn sucks on two of her juice coated fingers. "Well, as I said, it was a good day."

I giggle as I watch her cum. "Sounds like it was a great memory." I stop playing with myself and start petting me sleepy mudkip. And enjoy the warm breeze hitting my naked sweaty body. "What about you, you're still working for that studio. What are they called Contest toys or something?"

"Well, yes, about that," Dawn says, a slight blush forming. "My contract with them is going to end soon, and I've got a job lined up with another studio. Actually, if everything goes well I'm going to be visiting Hoenn soon."

"Really? That's great! What studio is it?" I ask, very excited to have my friend over in my region. Maybe we could collab. Ohh, she could help me get an in at an actual studio.

"It's a big name in the business," Dawn says, dodging my question. "I won't be in a starring role or anything. I'll have some scenes, but I'm mostly going to be an errand bitch. The exciting thing is who's errand bitch I will be." Dawn smiles, clearly wanting me to ask who.

Rolling my eyes. I ask her the question she is so eager to answer. "Who's errand bitch are you?" I ask before moving the hand that was petting mudkip to my right tit and playing with it.

"Elesa's Zebstrika~!" Dawn says, drawing out the words in a sing-song voice. "One of my main duties will be keeping him hard between scenes."

I let the most fangirlish of screams as I hear Dawn say that. "You get to be Elesa's Zebstrika fluffer! You lucky whore! Wait does that mean Elesa will be filming in Hoenn?"

"Yeah, in a few months. If everything goes well, I'll be heading over earlier to scout filming locations, and making sure they have the facilities to keep Zebstrika comfortable." Dawn shook her head. "But we should be talking about you, it's still your big day. How is Mudkip? Is he everything you hoped for?"

"Well, I can't wait to see you here. As for mudkip, he definitely is. He is so eager and happy to fuck me right now. I can see it, by his first evolution, he will only see me as his cock sleeve. Kind of how your team sees you." I finish with a wink.

"Of course he's eager to fuck you, I mean, look at you," Dawn licks her lips. "I know all your pokemon will love having you as a fuck doll. I'm looking forward to seeing you too. We're gonna have all kinds of fun together."

"Thank you. That means a lot coming from you. Now I would love to talk more but I have to get dressed and make my way to the next town. I didn't get any pokeballs, so I'm going to persuade the pokemart employee to donate some to me. I want to catch a poochyena and, I don't know, maybe a ralts or a lotad for my next show."

"Ambitious. I should go too. I have an 'appointment' with a Snorlax," Dawn says with a wink. She blows me a kiss. "Good luck slut."

"Thank you, and good luck to you too, bitch. Don't let him break your ass," I say before blowing a kiss back. Once the chat ends, I clean up as best I can, put mudkip back in his ball, and make my way down route 101. No longer pretending to be a trainer, but dressed as the pokeslut I really am.


	5. Oldale

Nothing notable happens as I make my way down route 101. At one point I find some tracks that look like they were made by a poochyena, but I don't see any. I browse my Honn Cams account and I see that I got a small donation from Brr-Cha. More than enough for some supplies, and a good meal. Especially if I can ‘negotiate’ a discount.

It is late in the afternoon by the time I get to Oldale. It's a small town, but it has a pokemart and a pokecenter. As I enter the town, people stare at me.

I blush a little at the looks I'm getting. It was one thing for strangers I couldn't see to see me like this. But actually seeing some of the disgusted stares being sent my way by some of the townspeople. It really makes me realize that this will happen everywhere I go. My outfit, that even most of the street whores in Lumiose city wouldn't even wear, would give me away as a poke whore star, amateur or not.

I try to ignore them the best I can as I make my way to the poke mart. "Hello," I said cheerily to the clerk behind the counter. "I need a few supplies. About 10 pokeballs, 5 potions, and 3 poison cures."

The clerk doesn’t look up from the newspaper he is reading as I enter. Obviously bored, he replies, “Pokeballs are in aisle 4, potions and poison cures are in aisle 5."

I pout a little at the lack of attention. If I want to get my discount or even free items I need him to notice me. "Thank you~," I said as I start going through the isles, making sure my heels click loudly on the poke marts floor. Once I have what I need I put them on the counter and ask, "How much will it be?"

Pulling his paper aside, I finally get a good look at the clerk. Fairly average height and build, he has dark hair and some stubble on his chin. He glances down at the counter. “3,600,” he says. I have more than enough, even without the donation I received, but the clerk doesn’t need to know that. His eyes never focus on me. It seems I have to do something a little more drastic.

Pouting again I grab my tube top and pull it down to release my tits, making them bounce in the process. "You know it's bad manners not looking at a lady while talking to her."

He groans with annoyance. "What do you wa-," The clerk says, finally looking at me. He stares at my tits, mesmerized. His mouth hangs open, unable to complete his sentence.

"See, you have to look up from time to time, or you might miss something, so what was the price for these again?" I ask as I move from side to side, making my breasts sway and bounce against each other.

“I mean, I think, maybe,” he stammers out. A blush covers his face. He swallows. “3,200?”

I make my lip quiver and put on my best slutty puppy eyes. "But that's so much! I'm a new trainer. I don't have that much money. Is there anything I can do to make the price go lower?" I ask, bouncing on my heels to make my round breasts jiggle before clasping my hands in a begging position.

The clerk groans with want at my exposed tits. He sets his newspaper aside. I see the bulge of his cock through his pants. He’s not as big as Birch, but definitely bigger than Mudkip. “I think, if you come back here,” He gestures to the half door that leads behind the counter, “We could work something out, and I could go as low as 1,800.”

Going around the counter, I get on all fours once I'm on his side. I crawl over to him, my breast jiggling with every step until I'm right under him. I start nuzzling my face into his crotch, like the bitch in heat I seem to constantly act like. "Are you sure there is nothing I can do to make it go down to 800?" I ask as I continue to act like a dumb little slut.

He shutters at my touch. “800?” he pants out, “I guess we can work something out for 800.”

"Great!" I say cheerily as I plant a big kiss on the tip of his pants covered cock. "Just say what you want me to do."

"Tits," he manages to say, reaching down to cup my breasts. "Titty fuck."

"One titty fuck coming up then!" I say as I take his cock out of his pants. It's a nice length between Mudkip’s and Birch’s. I start by giving it another kiss, before swallowing it whole from tip to base. 

"Wow," I hear him murmur as his cock disappears into my mouth.

I make sure to Coat it in my spit before coming back up. A string of saliva connects his cock to my lips for a few seconds before it breaks. Now lubricated I wrap my tits around it. Pressing them tight to give it some more pressure. I see a look of amazement on his face. The clerk lets out a sigh and his body relaxes as my warm breasts envelop his cock.

"Do you like it? My tits sandwiching your big thick cock," I say as I move them so that my hard nipples can rub against each other. Even as I move my whole body up and down to give him the best tit fuck I can. Well, at least one worth 3000 pokedollars.

“Yesss,” he says, already about to cum. A bell rings, indicating another customer has entered the store. The clerk’s eyes shot open. He tries to shove me under the counter.

I move under it cock still between my tits. As I hear another customer. A woman by the sound of the voice. The clerk greets her, and as he is talking I wrap my lips around the head of his cock.

"Hello, Maggy," the clerk says. His voice hitches.

"Are you ok?" The woman asks.

I swirl my tongue around his cock’s head as I move my breast. My tits smacking my chin as I move them. Deliberately sucking harder on the clerks cock to make some sounds.

He groans, "I'm fine. Just a stomach aaaaache."

"Are you sure," the woman says, concerned. "It looks bad."

I keep up my treatment licking and slurping on the cock head. Every time I move my tits down my head bobs with it.

"I'm fiiiine," he says as he cums in my mouth.

"Okay," the woman says with a huff. I hear her start to walk around the store.

The clerk does not move back to let me out from under the counter.

I slowly pull my head back from his cock. Letting go of it with a loud pop, I continue to jerk him off with my tits, now rubbing my nipples on his shaft.

"Mnmnh. Hope you liked that, it was a little more than just the boob job you wanted."

The clerk looks down at me. His face is completely red. "Fuuuuck," he whispers. It's obvious he enjoyed that. "Please try to be quiet." His cock is still hard, and it twitches between my breasts.

I let go of it with my tits and push him back. "Nope, the deal was a tit fuck and 800 for my supplies. I gave you a tit fuck and blow job, so our deal is done," I say as I start moving to get back up.

He puts his hands on my shoulders. "No, please," he says, panic in his voice. "Forget the 800, you can have the stuff, just stay quiet. Please."

"Stay quiet?" I ask, looking up at him with mock confusion.

"Yes, I'm begging you," he says. "I can't have her see you back here. Please, I'll give you whatever you want."

I smile. "Ok, I'll stay quiet but that 10 pokeballs became 20," I say as I get back under the desk but do not go for his cock again. I already blew him once, this was a new deal.

He nods in agreement, before leaning forward trapping me under the counter. "Is that it for you today?" I hear him say to the woman. She says that it is, and pays for the supplies. The bell chimes as the woman leaves, and the clerk groans in frustration. He pushes himself away from the counter and begins jerking off. "Go get your pokeballs."

"Thank you!" I say while getting up, putting the items on the table into my bag. Then I go to the pokeball aisle to get 10 more. "Thanks for the items. Hope you liked my titty job. Bye." I say as I leave the store forgetting that my tits were still out.

The clerk moans, cumming as I leave the store. As I walk down the street I get even more stares then I did before. A woman grabs her child, forcing him to look away from me. An old man drops his pipe as I go past.

A blued haired woman in an officers uniform walks in front of me and holds out a badge. “Miss, I’m going to need you to cover yourself, or I will fine you for public indecency.”

Looking down I blush before looking back at officer Jenny. "Sorry, my bad," I say with a shy chuckle before pulling down my top. I give her a wave and start making my way to the pokemoncenter.

As the sliding doors open I am greeted by a kindly pink nurse. "Hi, I need my mudkip healed please," I say to her as I put my pokeball on the counter.

The nurse looks at me and quickly looks away. A blush covers her face, as she takes Mudkip's pokeball. She walks away into the back room. A few moments later she returns and hands me back the pokeball. She glances up at me again and her blush intensifies.

I guess I'm the first rising poke star she has seen. It makes sense my town was pretty conservative on the rise of the pokephilia studios. "Thank you," I say before walking back out and going to the woods on route 102. Ready to try and catch my second pokemon.

Wandering around the forest path, trying my best to ignore the trainers walking around looking for a battle. I look around for any rumbling tall grass.

After going off the beaten path, I wander for a while. Looking for any sign of pokemon, it isn't too long before I spy a wild zigzagoon. Zigzagoons are about as common as poochyenas, but people would rather see a dog fuck me than a hedgehog ferret. I leave the poor thing alone and start looking for more pokemon tracks. 

I move my search to an area by the lake. It’s not long before I find some fresh dog-like tracks in the mud. I follow them until I reach a small clearing, and I see a Poochyena. The thing that immediately catches my attention is that this Poochyena's fur is not gray and black, it's a dirty yellow and brown.

I almost scream in excitement as I see the shiny pokemon. Sneaking up until I'm as close as I think I can get, about 6 feet away, I reach back and grab Mudkip’s pokeball. Quickly throwing it, I yell, "Go mudkip time for your first battle!"

The battle is quick. Mudkip gets a little hurt but proves to be much stronger than the dog pokemon. It isn’t long before the poochyena is knocked to the ground.

"Great job mudkip! Now let's catch him!" I yell. My breasts almost bounce out of my top as I throw the empty pokeball.

The pokeball flies through the air, and hits the ground just short of the Poochyena, but then bounces to hit it. The pokemon disappears into the ball. It wriggles once. Twice. The pokeball becomes motionless, I have caught a shiny poochyena!

I at least have the decency to look embarrassed at my awful toss. Poking my gloved fingers together, I’m glad no one else saw that. The ball lays motionless, I quickly go and grab mudkip and the pokeball.

"That was amazing mudkip! Thank you so much!" I scream as I kiss his head and twirl him around. Looking at Poochyena's ball, I give it a kiss as well. Mudkip celebrates with me. 

"Now what time is it?" I ask myself as I look at my phone looking to see if I had time to look for a lotad. Unfortunately, it is late enough that I need to start heading back if I want to get to the poke center before dark.

"Ok, Mudkip. This was a good first day all around, right?" I ask him as I let him walk next to me back to the town. Nothing interesting happens, and before we know it we are at the town’s edge. I put Mudkip back in his pokeball so he can be healed again.

As I walk through town, a man lets out a catcall when he sees me. Officer Jenny also sees me. She points to her eyes and points to me, the message "I'm watching you" is not lost on me.

Even with Jenny watching me, I give the man a wink, a kiss, and a flip of my skirt, stopping it there before Jenny tries to arrest me. Arriving at the pokemon center, I smile at nurse joy. "Hi, I'm back. I need my 2 pokemon healed and a room please," I say. My voice is fun and playful pretending like I don't notice how embarrassed she is by my body.

Nurse Joy, still having trouble looking at me, takes my pokemon, and heals them. As she returns my pokemon to me she asks me to follow her. She leads me upstairs, to a room labeled 11 and hands me the key.

"You can stay here for the night," she says. She glances up at me and, again, looks away. "I have to ask, are you one of- that is to say do you- are you..." She seems unable to finish the question.

"A poke slut?" I ask with a smile. I giggle at her red face as she nods her head. "I am. A brand new rising star from Littleroot."

"Oh," she says. Her face gets even redder. "Does it- I mean, how does it feel?"

"I’ve had both human cock and poke cock, and I have to tell you," I lean into her ear and whisper. "Pokemon cock is absolutely amazing. Human cock can't even compare."

Her body stiffens as I whisper to her. She lets out a little moan before catching herself. "I should... I need to go." She turns around and walks down the hallway, just a little faster than normal.

I giggle before going inside my room and stripping off everything. Letting mudkip out I let him shower with me again. Loving how cute he looks jumping around the shower. "Ahh, that felt good," I say. Now dry, and still naked, I walk over to my bag and let Poochyena out.

Poochyena looks around, he's not really sure how he should feel.

My phone rings as I receive a message from Dawn. It's a picture of her forcing a redheaded woman onto a snorlax’s cock. Dawn has a cruel, joyful smile, as she tries pushing the woman down to take more of the massive pokemon’s dick. The woman looks barely conscious and loving it. I can see the outline of the Snorlax’s cock as it bulges in the woman’s body. Along with the picture is a message, “I can’t wait to be doing this to you!”

A hand instantly goes to my now wet cunt. My thighs rubbing together, as I reply. "Can't wait to be your slutty little junior bitch." My eyes do not leave the bulge forming on the redhead's tummy. How could she take it all? It was huge! Would I be able to take a big pink snorlax cock like that? Oh my Arceus! What about an aggron’s or metagross’s metal like cocks?

Poochyena barks at me, still unsure of his new surroundings.

"Oh. Sorry, there boy. A friend of mine just distracted me," I say as I get down on my knees and start petting him. "I’m May, your new trainer and bitch." I'm sure I'll be more bitch than a trainer before long.

Poochyena leans into my hand and wags his tail. He seems a lot happier now that I gave him some attention.

"You're such a good boy aren't you? Yes, you are. Yes, you are!" I coo at him as he rolls onto his belly, which I keep petting. His tail keeps wagging, as he pants with his tongue out.

"Get some rest tonight boy. We are going to have a very busy morning," I say as I stand back up and get on the bed. I pat the bed beside me. Mudkip and Poochyena jump up and snuggle into my sides.

"Good night guys," I sleepily mumble out. All the sex and excitement from the day finally hitting me. I close my eyes and pass out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Funny fact. I’m rolling a D100 every time May tries to catch a pokemon. On a 100, the pokemon she finds is a shiny… It was the first one she actually wanted to catch. 1 in 100 chance. Luck.


End file.
